1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion recognition of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing motion recognition using motion sensor fusion, and to an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the related art, it seems unlikely that there are sufficient implementation details of conventional motion recognition methods. When trying to apply the conventional motion recognition methods, some problems may occur. For example, regarding the motions respectively shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, such as the swing motion toward the “Right” direction with translation plus rotation with respect to the “−z”-axis and the swing motion toward the “Right” direction with translation plus rotation with respect to the “−z”-axis plus overturning with respect to the “+y”-axis, when only G-sensors are utilized, the change between linear acceleration and gravity acceleration cannot be decoupled. More specifically, referring to FIG. 3 which illustrates the data curves of G-sensor outputs (more particularly, acceleration data ax, ay, and az corresponding to three axes, respectively) for the motions respectively shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, with the upper half and the lower half of FIG. 3 respectively corresponding to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, although these two motions are in the same direction and have the same translation measurement, they cannot be identified according to the G-sensor outputs. In another example, regarding the motion shown in FIG. 2, when only Gyro sensors are utilized, the translation motion cannot be sensed, where only relative angle can be measured. In another example, regarding the motion shown in FIG. 2, when only magnetic sensors are utilized, the translation motion cannot be sensed, where no angle changes measured according to global coordinate are available. Thus, a novel method is required for providing sufficient implementation details of motion recognition.